Jugando al espía
by Marian Nightroad
Summary: Erwin ha pasado las últimas dos semanas recorriendo el cuartel durante la noche para espiar los encuentros pasionales de dos de sus hombres, ¿qué pasará cuando sea descubierto? One-Shot ADVERTENCIAS: RiRen, Threesome, Lemmon. Pasen a leer.


**Dedicado a mi mejor amiga, Clau feliz cumpleaños! espero que cumpla tus pervertidas expectativas ;D**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Shingeki No Kyojin no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **Lemmon lemmon y más lemmon!, romance excesivo, threesome XD

**One-shot, RiRen**

Espero que lo disfruten.

**Jugando al espía**

La oscuridad y el silencio reinaban en los pasillos del cuartel. No se escuchaba ni el aleteo de una mosca. Como cada noche, el comandante repitió las mismas acciones. Llegada la media noche se levantó de su cama, se acercó lentamente a la puerta, espero un poco atento a cualquier sonido que indicara la presencia de alguien afuera, abrió lentamente la puerta y salió con cautela de la habitación para dirigirse sigilosamente a su destino del otro lado del castillo.

Aquello se había convertido en una peligrosa rutina para él desde aquella noche hace dos semanas, cuando al dirigirse al comedor escucho extraños ruidos provenientes de la torre y se dispuso a averiguar que estaba ocurriendo. Recorrió en silencio cada uno de los corredores hasta hallar la fuente de aquellos sonidos. Ahí, en la habitación más alejada, pudo ver al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad embistiendo salvajemente con sus caderas al joven titán. Su primer instinto fue alejarse del lugar pues no quería poner en riesgo su vida si era descubierto, sin embargo su cuerpo no estaba de acuerdo con sus pensamientos.

La tenue luz de la habitación dejaba ver claramente el rostro sonrojado de Eren, sus ojos nublados de placer y sus labios rojos e hinchados posiblemente debido a los demandantes y apasionados besos del sargento. Levi por su parte, tenía el cuerpo cubierto por una fina capa de sudor que resaltaba su perfecta figura a la luz de las velas.

La velocidad con que arremetía contra el chico se fue incrementando al igual que los gemidos del castaño que llenaban el lugar cada vez más audibles y agudos. Con su mano libre el mayor había comenzado un rítmico movimiento sobre el miembro del otro haciendo que su voz saliera con mayor intensidad. Era demasiado como para soportarlo, Erwin sentía como su erección se volvía más y más insoportable al punto que tuvo que abrir su pantalón y liberarla; no pudo evitarlo y comenzó él mismo a masturbarse despacio procurando no hacer ningún ruido que delatara su presencia.

En un rápido movimiento, Levi volteo a Eren para tenerlo de frente a él y lo levanto del suelo haciéndole enredar las piernas alrededor de sus caderas para profundizar sus certeras embestidas y acercó su rostro al pecho del menor donde se dedicó a lamer y morder sus pezones. Los gemidos del chico se elevaron indicando que estaba cerca del clímax, al igual que Erwin quien de sólo ver a los dos hombres en acción estaba a punto de terminar. Un par de golpes más directo a su próstata y Eren se vino entre su pecho y el de su sargento seguido por Levi y finalmente Erwin que había presenciado aquel acto. Justo cuando creyó que todo había terminado escucho a Levi decirle a Eren que se preparara para la siguiente ronda; llegado a ese punto decidió salir corriendo para evitar que lo descubrieran.

A partir de ese día, cada noche se dirigía hasta la misma habitación a la misma hora y se mantenía oculto entre las sombras presenciando los pasionales encuentros entre su sargento y el joven recluta, consciente de que aquello lo convertía en el hombre más pervertido que conocía.

Con esos pensamientos, caminó sigiloso a través de largos corredores que conocía de memoria sin atreverse a encender alguna luz que pudiera delatar su presencia y arruinar sus perfectos planes. Cerca de su destino, se preguntó qué pasaría con él si Levi se enterara de como invadía sus furtivos encuentros pasionales con el castaño y se estremeció de sólo pensar en ser descubierto. Otra noche vino a su mente cuando, cerca del final, escucho a Eren gemir un _te amo_ a lo que Levi respondió besando sus labios suavemente y susurrando en su oído. No había podido escuchar la respuesta pero pudo imaginarse por la expresión del joven que fue justo lo que deseaba escuchar. ¿Por qué si el hombre correspondía a los sentimientos del más joven seguían manteniendo su relación en secreto y se alejaban de todo para demostrarse su amor? Era algo que Erwin aún no conseguía entender.

Mientras tanto, en la torre más alejada del castillo, un par de hombres se adentraban en una de las habitaciones con sólo un par de velas iluminando su camino.

—Levi —hablo el castaño —¿estás seguro de que nadie nos siguió? Creí haber escuchado ruidos hace un momento cerca del comedor.

—Ya te dije que no, deja de comportarte como un mocoso. Ahora, sobre el otro asunto…

—¿De verdad vamos a hacerlo? —Le interrumpió Eren abrazándose a su cuello y besando suavemente sus labios. Levi le beso de regreso acercándolo más a su cuerpo pero sin aumentar el ritmo.

—¿No quieres? –Con una de sus manos acarició el rostro del moreno y acuno su mejilla con ternura. –No voy a obligarte a hacer nada, si no estás seguro sobre esto podemos dejarlo.

A pesar de su expresión imperturbable, Eren pudo notar preocupación en los ojos grises de su amante y un notorio sonrojo cubrió sus mejillas.

Desde hacía poco más de dos semanas, a Levi se le había ocurrido ir hasta la torre más alejada del castillo para dar rienda suelta a todas y cada una de sus fantasías sexuales sin temor a ser descubiertos debido a los gritos de su mocoso. Al principio todo salió de acuerdo al plan y cada día ambos terminaban agotados pero igualmente satisfechos, sin embargo una noche dos semanas atrás Levi se percató de la presencia de alguien más en aquella torre.

Primero pensó que se trataba de alguno de los nuevos reclutas y que se iría en el momento que los encontrara en medio de una sesión de sexo salvaje, mas se sorprendió al descubrir que aquel no era otro que Erwin Smith, y se sorprendió aún más cuando a pesar de todo el maldito pervertido no sólo se había quedado a observar sino que encima había tenido el descaro de masturbarse mientras lo hacía y no conforme con aquello había regresado a observar todas y cada una de las malditas noches siguientes.

Lo habría asesinado sin dudarlo de no ser porque la idea de ser observado mientras tomaba a su joven amante le excitaba al grado de incluso considerar proponerle un trío al rubio. Al término de la primera semana se decidió por contarle a Eren acerca de la situación y se aventuró también hablándole sobre su nueva fantasía: hacer un trío con Erwin.

—Ya te lo había dicho, si tú estás seguro de esto entonces no tengo problema –le respondió Eren regalándole una amplia sonrisa. Aunque no se lo hubiera dicho al mayor, él también era consciente de la presencia del capitán desde el primer día, Al principio se sintió apenado y estuvo a punto de pedirle a Levi que se detuviera, sin embargo el saberse observado no hizo más que incrementar el placer que sentía. Cuando su sargento le propuso tenderle una trampa a Erwin para tener un trío con él la idea no le pareció tan mala, incluso se sintió atraído por la curiosidad de ser dominado por dos hombres, claro que también se sintió tentado por saber cómo reaccionaría su amante al compartirlo sabiendo lo posesivo y celoso que era.

—Esta noche entonces. –Fue el último comentario antes de comenzar a besar lentamente los labios de su mocoso. Entre besos y caricias cada vez más apasionados se deshicieron ambos de la estorbosa ropa para sentirse piel con piel.

—No creo poder esperar hasta que llegue. –Le susurró Levi sobre sus labios y prosiguió su tarea de acariciar todo el cuerpo del castaño hasta dejarlo temblando de placer.

—Tampoco quiero que esperes, podemos repetir las veces que quieras cuando llegue. —Eren no podía negar que se encontraba ansioso después de aquellas excitantes caricias, no estaba dispuesto a esperar a que el comandante apareciera. –Además será mejor si empezamos antes, así no podrá negarse.

—Me encanta cuando estás tan ansioso.

Levi llevó su boca hasta el cuello del menor y comenzó a lamer y morder suavemente hasta su boca y de regreso dejando marcas a su paso porque aunque estaba dispuesto a compartirlo con Erwin por una noche, se aseguraría de hacerle saber a ese maldito pervertido que el mocoso era sólo suyo.

Con esto en mente se dedicó a besar y marcar el cuerpo de Eren, desde el cuello hasta el pecho y luego se arrodilló frente a él para continuar con el vientre y las piernas provocándole espasmos de placer.

En un rápido movimiento levanto a Eren en sus brazos y lo llevó hasta la cama situándose entre sus piernas. Volvió a besar apasionadamente los labios ahora enrojecidos del joven introduciendo su lengua para profundizar el beso mientras con una mano acariciaba sus costados y piernas y con la otra introducía lentamente un dedo en su entrada.

—Levi… rápido, te necesito.

Levi estaba a punto de hacer algún comentario sobre lo ansioso que se encontraba pero se detuvo cuando notó la llegada de su presa. Entonces se decidió por darle gusto un rato antes de hacerlo participar. Retiró sus dedos del interior del castaño y antes que pudiera protestar se colocó entre sus piernas y lo penetró hasta el fondo sacándole un fuete grito de dolor mezclado con placer.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente hasta casi salirse por completo para luego volver a enterrarse hasta el fondo golpeando su próstata y repitió el movimiento varias veces más. Los gemidos de Eren fueron cobrando fuerza al mismo tiempo que Erwin sentía el calor de la habitación aumentar.

—Hey Eren, ¿qué tal si invitamos al espía a unírsenos? –Le susurró lo suficientemente alto para que el otro también escuchara mientras lamía su lóbulo y aceleraba sus embestidas.

Erwin sintió su corazón detenerse con esas palabras; había sido descubierto. Estuvo a punto de salir corriendo cuando sus ojos se toparon con los grises del sargento y supo que su vida había terminado.

—Vamos Erwin, ya sé que estás ahí así que mueve tu maldito trasero hasta aquí.

Su primer pensamiento fue dar la vuelta y salir de ahí pero su cuerpo tenía otros planes para esa noche y se descubrió avanzando hacia la pareja que seguía con lo suyo ignorando su presencia.

—Sólo por esta vez. —Erwin se limitó a asentir. A pesar de su expresión indescifrable, pudo notar la amenaza implícita en las palabras del sargento. De nuevo pudo más su cuerpo y terminó sediendo a los impulsos. Con más fuerza de la que pretendía tomó a Levi por la nuca y le plantó un beso salvaje lleno de lujuria mientras con su mano libre tomaba el miembro de Eren para masturbarlo lentamente.

Introdujo su lengua en la boca del sargento quien tras recuperarse de la sorpresa reanudó su labor y siguió golpeando el interior del castaño con fuerza al mismo tiempo que correspondía e intensificaba el beso de Erwin.

Tras romper el contacto, el rubio se dirigió al cuello de Eren dónde se dedicó a morder cada centímetro de piel antes de continuar por su pecho hasta los pezones, que chupo y mordió haciéndole retorcer de placer.

—Levi... Levi — estaba a punto de alcanzar el clímax pero el sargento salió de su interior frustrando al castaño, antes de que pudiera protestar lo giró hasta dejarlo con el rostro pegado a la cama. Erwin entendió el mensaje y se dirigió hacia arriba, a la cabeza del menor y lo obligó a levantar el rostro. Al ver sus mejillas sonrojadas y sus ojos nublados de placer sintió como crecía el bulto en su pantalón volviendo insoportable la presión. Ya sin poder esperar más se bajó los pantalones junto con la estorbosa ropa interior dejando expuesto su muy endurecido miembro frente a Eren.

—Veamos que tal te ha educado — le susurró al castaño mientras acercaba su erección hasta su boca entreabierta.

—Anda muéstrale — Levi le jaló del cabello para obligarlo a tomar el miembro del rubio en su boca. Pasó su lengua por toda su longitud hasta la base, donde rodeo sus testículos y los succiono suavemente haciendole jadear. Volvió a subir hasta la punta ésta vez dejando suaves mordidas en su camino.

Eren estaba tan entretenido atendiendo a su comandante que no se percató en que momento Levi se había posicionado entre sus piernas hasta que sintió como lo penetraba hasta el fondo bruscamente obligándolo a introducir por completo el miembro del otro en su boca por el impulso. Ambos hombres comenzaron a embestirlo en perfecta sincronía aumentando el placer, las certeras embestidas de Levi golpeaban su próstata justo en el momento en que Erwin llegaba hasta su garganta haciéndole jadear cada vez más fuerte hasta que ya no pudo soportarlo más y se corrió con un sonoro grito de placer. Al sentir el interior del menor apretarlo, Levi terminó dentro de él y poco después Erwin los siguió llenando también su boca.

El sargento salió del interior de Eren y lo besó suavemente en contraste con los besos apasionados de antes, beso todo su rostro y cuello con ternura y Erwin se sintió aún más confundido sobre la situación.

—Todo tuyo —habló Levi sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

—¿Estas seguro? No es necesario que...

—Dije que sólo será esta vez, —le interrumpió Levi —pero si no quieres hacerlo puedes irte.

Pudo haber aprovechado la oportunidad para salir de allí pero ver el rostro de Eren le hizo convencerse de seguir adelante, después de todo no volvería a presentarse una situación como esa.

—Lo haré. — respondió con más seguridad de la que en verdad sentía y se movió para cambiar de lugar con Levi.

Eren por su parte se encontraba absorto en sus pensamientos recuperándose del reciente orgasmo que lo había dejado sin fuerza. Cuando sintió al comandante acomodarse entre sus piernas lo único que pudo hacer fue dejarse llevar por el momento.

Erwin se detuvo a observar la entrada perfectamente dilatada y húmeda del menor y tuvo que aceptar que Levi había hecho un excelente trabajo con el chico. Primero se dedicó a acariciar y morder sus piernas mientras Levi se encargaba de lamer su miembro que iba despertando de nuevo para después comenzar a hacer círculos alrededor de su entrada con sus dedos de forma lenta haciéndole temblar.

El pelinegro se acomodó detrás de su joven amante y le hizo incorporarse hasta tener su espalda recargada en su pecho para acariciarle desde atrás. Con suma tranquilidad se entretuvo explorando su torso con toques delicados que le robaban varios suspiros al menor. Estuvo recorriendo cada parte de su cuerpo con suaves caricias hasta que vio a Erwin prepararse para penetrarlo, en ese momento coordinó la primer embestida del rubio con un profundo beso que ahogó el gemido del castaño. Permaneció con sus labios unidos a los de su novio durante un rato y luego se separó para bajar hasta la unión de su cuello y su hombro, donde se dedicó a morder con fuerza marcando su propiedad. Siguió dejando marcas todo el camino desde su cuello hasta los hombros y la clavícula mientras con sus manos acariciaba su pecho y apretaba sus pezones.

La mezcla de sensaciones estaba volviendo loco a Eren haciéndole retorcerse a causa del placer y la atención que recibía en todo su cuerpo, nunca imaginó que Levi estuviera de acuerdo en compartirlo con otra persona pero la experiencia estaba resultando extremadamente satisfactoria, aunque tenía que aceptar que aún prefería tener intimidad sólo con su sargento que siempre sabía complacerlo de maneras impredecibles.

—Aaah, Levi ya no… ya no aguanto... Ah — gimió Eren al sentirse cerca del clímax por segunda vez en lo que iba de noche.

—Aún no, no terminarás hasta que yo lo diga —gruñó Levi en su oído. Durante todo el acto el castaño sólo había gritado el nombre de su sargento y eso hacia que el mayor se sintiera aún más excitado mientras que el rubio se preguntaba que tipo de relación tendrían esos dos. No era la primera vez que él y Levi compartían pareja pero nunca le había visto tan posesivo como para dejar marcas por todo el cuerpo de su pareja, en ese momento sintió pena por Eren que tendría la difícil, si no es que imposible, tarea de ocultar todas esas marcas la mañana siguiente.

La verdad es que cuando comenzó a espiarlos estaba seguro de que no había nada entre ellos y no era más que una forma de satisfacer sus necesidades sexuales, sin embargo ahora que estaba allí pudo notar que había algo más e incluso pudo notar cierto cuidado en las acciones de Levi hacia el chico, algo que podría incluso considerar como cariño. Dejó de divagar y se concentró en lo que estaba haciendo aumentando la velocidad con que golpeaba el interior de Eren.

—Levi… Levi —El joven estaba cerca de terminar y Levi lo sabía, por ello se acercó hasta su oído y le susurró algo que Erwin no pudo escuchar pero que le hizo sonrojarse aún más de lo que ya lo estaba, después de eso lo besó apasionadamente haciéndole llegar al tan ansiado orgasmo. Erwin al sentir el interior del castaño contraerse y apretarle no pudo soportar más y salió de su interior evitando correrse dentro de él pues no le pareció una buena idea.

Cansados y jadeando, los tres hombres se dejaron caer sobre la cama, Erwin a los pies de la misma y Eren cerca de la cabecera con la cabeza sobre el pecho de su amante y los brazos de este último alrededor de su cintura.

—Erwin… —El aludido, al escuchar su nombre ser pronunciado de forma tan fría y siniestra, sintió su cuerpo tensarse y se sentó en la cama mirando a los imperturbables ojos grises que lo observaban con detenimiento —si te dejé tocar a MI mocoso fue porque él estuvo de acuerdo, pero si te atreves a tocarlo o incluso a mirarlo de forma pervertida te juro que te arrancaré las bolas y las colgaré en la entrada como advertencia para los otros idiotas calientes que se atrevan a mirarlo.

—E-eso no será necesario Levi —respondió el otro nervioso— eres como mi hermano, no podría hacerte algo así. Ahora aclárenme una cosa, ¿qué clase de relación tienen ustedes dos? —no pudo resistir más la curiosidad y finalmente se atrevió a preguntar aquello que lo tenía tan intrigado.

—Creí que eras más inteligente Smith, es obvio que estamos saliendo. —Erwin pudo notar el tono posesivo del pelinegro y quizás ¿un gruñido?

—No seas tan celoso, amor. —habló finalmente Eren sin poder contener la risa y acercándose a besar los labios de su sargento.

—No soy celoso, sólo estoy protegiendo lo que es mío. Y tú, —dijo mirando al rubio —ya acabamos aquí así que lárgate de una buena vez y ni se te ocurra seguir espiándonos. —finalizó dedicándole una mirada mortal.

El comandante asintió con la cabeza, se vistió como pudo y salió de allí a toda velocidad antes que su vida en verdad corriera peligro.

Por la mañana se levantó más tarde de lo acostumbrado pues la experiencia de la noche anterior además de ayudarlo a liberar toda la tensión sexual acumulada le había dejado exhausto. Al llegar al comedor se percató de la ausencia de dos de sus hombres y se acercó a Hanji para averiguar en donde estaban.

—Seguramente encontraron un sitio mejor, Levi es muy celoso y no quiere que nadie escuche la voz de Eren cuando están haciéndolo como conejos.

—¿Tú sabías que ellos estaban juntos?

Hanji lo miró confundida —¿Tú no? Todo el cuartel lo sabe Erwin, además es imposible ignorar la actitud de Levi que no permite que nadie se acerque a su niño.

—Pero, ¿desde cuándo? —El comandante aún no acababa de creerlo, ¿cómo es que todo el cuartel se había enterado de su relación excepto él, que consideraba a Levi su hermano.

Hanji estaba a punto de responder cuando en la puerta del comedor apareció Eren con pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos seguido por Levi quien tomaba su mano para caminar hasta la mesa.

—Poco más de cuatro meses, ¿se ven felices no?

Erwin miró de nuevo a la pareja y se sorprendió de ver a Levi llevarle el desayuno al castaño hasta la mesa mientras el otro le recibía con una sonrisa cansada, seguramente habían continuado durante toda la noche después que él se fuera, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue ver a su sargento susurrarle un _te amo_ a Eren antes de besarle con cariño. Definitivamente se veían felices juntos y él estaba feliz por ambos.

—Sí, se ven muy bien. —le respondió con una amplia sonrisa. Si esos dos estaban juntos seguramente podrían encontrar felicidad en medio de ese mundo tan oscuro.


End file.
